Born This Way
by DashingJetBlack
Summary: Before his match with Daniel Bryan at Power To The People, Cody decides to kill time by having some alone fun...until Ted discovers him! Slash,Codiasi, my first attempt at a one-shot, lemon, silliness abound...


**So, after watching this week's _Power To The People_ and a chance encounter with a Gaga tune on Spotify, my warped mind created this. It's my first one-shot and first non-OC fic so hope it's OK!**

**Now Ted's back on SD (with Cody where he belongs), will there be a Codiasi fic renaissance? They are definitely my favourite pairing :)**

**Don't own the WWE or the rights to the song - that's courtesy of Ms G. I just borrowed them to create something mindlessly silly.**

**Warning: SMUT! And possible spoilers for anyone who didn't see this week's Raw: Power To The People.**

* * *

><p>Cody had just shimmied into his black trunks and boots and was eagerly anticipating what the fans were gonna put him through with his match with Daniel Bryan. He was loving his new rivalry with the vegan high-flying submission specialist...especially because he was working with Teddy again after over a year. He checked the time on his phone...still had a few minutes before his match. No need to stick that sweaty mask on yet.<p>

He was alone. Grinning to himself, he opened the music player on his smartphone...no not the theme from Zelda...found it. He loved this song. And he loved to dance to it. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he had learned all of the key dance moves to impress everyone whenever the Smackdown roster hit the clubs after a show...the DIvas loved having him amongst them, teaching them all about makeup and dancing...oh yeah he was big gay and loved it!

He took his place in front of the mirror as the song began:

_It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M_

_Just put your paws up_

_'Cause you were born this way, baby_

_My mama told me when I was young_

_We are all born superstars_

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_

_In the glass of her boudoir!_

_There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are_

_She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe_

_So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far_

_Listen to me when I say_

And so it went on...Cody was shaking his pert ass as he made sure he got the dance moves right. Oh yeah...he so should apply for Dancing With The Stars next year! He would so win it. Cody was so caught up in his moment that he didn't notice the door being slowly pushed open.

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag, just be a..._

"You definitely got the queen part down, baby -boy!" came that Florida drawl.

Cody squeaked with horror and hastily threw his phone to the floor. The cover and battery fell out but thankfully silenced the music.

"Teddy? What you doing here?" he gasped, face burning at being caught.

"Enjoying the dance," smirked Ted, "You still got the moves, Baby-boy!"

Cody shrank into the chair. Why the hell were there never any paper bags when you needed them? He wanted nothing more than to hide under one right now. He shivered when two arms wrapped around his trim waist as Ted began to plant soft kisses on his neck.

"Gonna give me a private dance after the match?" he purred.

"Teddy...not now...got a match!" whined Cody, leaning into his man.

"We;ll just have to be quick then, won't we, Baby boy," hissed Ted, hand gently travelling to the front of Cody's trunks. It didn't help Cody that Ted was wearing that black shirt (that he had bought Ted for his last birthday) which clung deliciously to every contour of his body. Cody mewed as Ted's hand brushed over his hardening length. He felt his trunks being slipped down his legs and he lifted his booted foot out of them. Sex in ring boots? Kinky.

"You know what to do, Baby boy," Ted smirked, slowly peeling off his designer jeans and boxers.

Cody grinned naughtily back as he found his lube. He began to prep himself and handed it to Ted who slicked himself up. Cody felt himself being pulled back into Ted and whined loudly as he felt Ted enter him. After a year of long-distancing their relationship, he and Ted had spent every spare time since his Smackdown draft catching up on what they'd been missing. It was like a second honeymoon period for the long-term couple.

"So tight, Coddles," purred Ted, "All mine."

"All yours, Teddybear," moaned Cody, "Now GIVE IT TO ME!"

Now what else could Ted do but duly oblige. He rested his hands on his boy's hips and began to fuck him hard. Predictably loud mewls and whimpers began to escape Cody's throat.

"Shushles!" Ted whispered.

"Make me!" Cody whined, a mischeivous smile on his face as he turned to steal a sloppy, urgent kiss.

WHAP!

Ted spanked Cody's arse hard.

"Defiance will be severely dealt with!" he growled, speeding up the pace. Cody's screams and shrieks of pleasure were turning him on so much...a techie could walk in at any moment!

"Uh...ugh...TEDDY GIVE IT TO ME!" howled Cody.

Ted got a wicked smile on his face and stopped in his tracks...just touching Cody's prostate.

"Not gonna continue," he said, "Until you pipe down, Baby-boy."

Teddy knew that telling his boy to be quiet during sex was like telling the tide to stop coming in...but they were so close to being caught and if Cody missed his cue...oh fuck it. He resumed his rhythm, hammering into Cody's pert arse.

"C'mon...cum for me baby-boY!" he groaned, reaching around to jack Cody off, "C'mon! C'mon! CUM FOR ME!"

"Oh yeaaah TEDDYYYY!" screamed Cody, "RIGHT THERE! BIT MORE...NYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

His body convulsed as he erupted over Ted's hand and all over the terracotta tiled floor of the dressing room. He collapsed against Ted, feeling totally spent but content. No matter how often they had sex, or how long they'd been together, he always felt so safe and special in the arms of his Teddybear.

"Better get a move on, Coddles," Teddy whispered, kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Nuh-uh," Cody shook his head.

He reached around and felt Ted's still-hard cock. He fell to his knees and turned to face his man. He began to suck at Ted like a lollipop, his blue eyes never once leaving Ted's as he gripped his man's gorgeous arse. Ted couldn't last and he stifled a roar as he came down his boy's throat. He collapsed against the wall, with that slight ache in his belly that comes after really good head. He hoped he would recover in time. He watched Cody slip his skimpy trunks back on before strapping on that silly plastic mask and hooded jacket which were part of his new mentalist persona.

Meanwhile, Daniel Bryan was on his way to the guerilla for his entrance and he'd walked past the dressing room. He snickered to himself as he figured his opponent would be a little late - his orgasmic screams did echo down the corridor. Oh he was going to have fun torturing Cody in the rng tonight!

Ted allowed himself a smile as he watched Cody stalk to ring with his 'baggers', walking slightly awkwardly. Oh yes, his baby-boy would defintely give him a private dance after this.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? A bit short, silly and no real plot I know...just wanted to have a bash at some Codiasi :)<strong>

**PS: Who else is excited for HBK's return next week? I certainly am :D**


End file.
